SPOILER ALERT!
by Squidkid11
Summary: This shouldn't even be called a story. Before you get your hopes up, this is something fairly different. Each chapter will be an excerpt or chapter from a story that is is still in it's fledgling stage. The story may or may not happen, so if you like what you see, leave a review and tell me. I'll be more likely to post it.
1. Double Spoiler!

This shouldn't even be called a story. Before you get your hopes up, this is something fairly different. Each chapter will be an excerpt or chapter from a story that is is still in it's fledgling stage. The story may or may not happen, so if you like what you see, leave a review and tell me. I'll be more likely to post it.

* * *

The first one's a double show-off. It's from a story that has yet to have a name, but makes references to one I'll definitely be posting called "The Most Dangerous Thing Alive" there's a page of the prologue to that one on my Deviantart. The short prologue will be in comic form over there, and the rest of it will be here starting with chapter one.

* * *

 **Double Spoiler!**

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he strode forward. "Lyric." He said quietly.

The snake jerked and turned, then a wicked grin spread across his face. "Onyx. Good to see you. Were you frozen by that blue nuisance as well?" He hissed, twisting and winding gleefully.

"No. Immortality suits me just fine instead." He answered coldly. He didn't bother to correct the snake on the name mix-up.

The snake chuckled. "Details, details."

"You tried to kill me."

He shrugged. I've tried to kill a lot of people. But yes, yes, I apologize." He added casually. "I was aiming for the blue rat. He stole my map, you know." The snake said in an injured tone.

"Likely for a good reason. How did you get free?"

"The rat didn't tell you?" Lyric asked in surprise. Then a wicked grin crawled across his face. "He set me free."

Crimson eyes widened in surprise. "But…he sealed you away in the first place! Why would he free me?"

"Oh he didn't know me when he freed me." The snake chuckled at the bewildered expression on the ultimate lifeform's face. "You may know me in chronological order, but he doesn't."

Shadow took a moment to process this. "Time travel…"He whispered after a moment.

"That's right. When you first met him, he knew future you and future me. When you met him, you knew future him, and present me. When I met both of you, I knew present Onyx, and present Sonic. Now, Sonic knows past and present you, and present me. I know both of you, and you know both of us." The snake explained easily.

Shadow backed up with a snarl. "Then he's not to blame for this! You are! And by the way, the name's Shadow now." He snarled, his quills raising in anger.

The snake chuckled at this. "Really now, no need to be rude." He practically purred. "And put your spines away. So uncivilized. You truly are behind the times, aren't you?"

A growl started in the back of the dark hedgehog's throat, and he spat angrily. "You've been frozen for the past thousand years! How the hell am _I_ the one who's behind?!"

The snake chuckled. "Despite our technologies being far more advanced as I remember them, there are new technologies today that I'm rather fond of. New research considering the brain and body. The like." He slithered forward, his long body curling in a wide circle around the black hedgehog, whose quills were still raised defensively, and his gaze remaining firmly locked with the massive yellow eyes, his ears alert for any sign of the snake's trickery.

"And this has to do with what, exactly?" He growled, starting to feel like he was missing something important. "And why should I care?"

"Well, the amount of recent scientific discoveries is endless." The snake answered, like he had just stumbled upon that one paralyzed hawk's work (Shadow thought he'd heard his name was Steven) and gotten to talk to him first hand. "And it's applicable to more than one field. Lots of it applies to robotics."

"Such as…?" Shadow prompted uncertainly. He was pretty sure this conversation had tipped in the snake's favor, though he wasn't sure how. He had the feeling this was how Sonic felt when a neon sign said "Trap Ahead!" but kept going just to see what it was. Accept he was pretty certain he didn't have a choice whether he continued the conversation or not.

"Well, some recent breakthroughs considering the brain. While our technology was incredible, we had dedicated so little to studying other fields! With my technology and this time's science, there's no limit to what I can do!"

Shadow began to back away. He did not like where this was headed. He stopped when his calf hit the snake's side, who had fairly effectively trapped him. "Ooh, but you'll want to stay and hear this part." The snake hissed excitedly.

The black hedgehog was starting to feel like a mouse when a feral cat taunted it and toyed with it before finishing the job. It was not a feeling he was particularly fond of. "Recent discoveries have been made concerning the brain, how thoughts are passed, what parts of the brain do what, and how to influence them."

Shadow jumped. He whirled and vaulted over the snake, not wanting to stick around any longer. He'd pieced together what Lyric had created. And he wasn't particularly in the mood to be the first test subject.

The reptile had obviously expected this, because he jerked violently, throwing the dark hedgehog off balance when he used his back as a vault, and the tan muzzle plowed hard into the dirt at the sudden movement.

Shadow pushed himself off his face and onto his chest, spitting dirt, and trying to regain his footing. It was all the time Lyric needed. There was a small noise like something snapping together, and everything went fuzzy before diving into darkness.

* * *

You guessed it! It's a re-write of Sonic Boom, Rise of Lyric, except Shadow's roles are switched from Shattered Crystal.

In my opinion, the plot for Sonic Boom was great, but the mechanics and such were broken. So, I might end up doing this.

Like what you read here? Wanna see the rest? Tell me!


	2. What Friends are For

This would end up being a one-shot, and definitely not along the lines I usually write. Bit on the sadder side, especially considering what happens to Sonic later in it.

* * *

 **What Friends are For**

The figure looked around the small house. It didn't look that different. Not from what it had three years ago. It didn't look like its owner lived here, considering what it had heard about said owner. A small book caught its eye, and it picked it up, running hands over the cover and opening the pages. They were folded and bent, as though it had been thrown against a wall many times in its life. The pages were hardened from dried tears, and looked like they'd rip at any moment. The shape flipped through the book, then found the beginning. It was a date the intruder knew well. The owner of the house must have started this journal the day it happened. The gaze flickered to the words, and started reading.

" _They're gone._

 _All of them._

 _The Chaotix broke up. Espio went back to wherever he and his ninjas come from. Can't get a hold of him. Charmy found a hive. Can't reach him. Vector moved out of reach. Don't know where. Shadow and Rouge are supposed to be deep undercover. G.U.N. won't let me contact them. Cream and Vanilla moved away, looking for somewhere Eggman didn't attack daily. They didn't tell me where._

 _And Amy, Tails, and Knuckles are…gone._

 _Eggman killed them. He was looking for a way to get to me. He wanted me shattered. Broken. Incapable of fighting back._

 _But he made a big, big mistake. He didn't realize something._

 _There's nothing more dangerous than a hero with nothing to lose."_

* * *

There you have it. Another teaser. Definitely pretty far from what I usually write, but so far it's proving to be interesting to write.

If you like what you red, tell me in the review section and I might post it.


	3. A World Destroyed

Title's a work in progress for this one. It's AU, where Sonic was born into a world where Eggman ruled. It's completely AU, but I might manage to fit in some game references. This particular clip is probably going t be pretty far into the story (I write in segments. At some point I'll start from the beginning and work my way to this clip) and I'll let the story do the rest of the talking.

* * *

Sonic paused and bit his lip at the pitiful whine that came from behind him. He slowly turned at the quiet moan, back towards the rubble that had just fallen. He swallowed as he looked at the black and red shape buried beneath it. The white-splashed chest heaved, and a croaky wheeze escaped it. One bare hand pulled weakly at the concrete, begging for purchase to pull its legs free. The other hand was curled limply against its chest at an angle that didn't belong in nature.

The blue hedgehog looked back in the direction of the exit, then back at the other hedgehog as it began to pant heavily, and its weak struggles for freedom stopped.

He whirled and began flinging some of the smaller chunks away from the pile. The red gaze was half open, one eye shut firmly, the other barely open as it watched him. Sonic grunted as his meager upper body strength was put to the test when he began hefting the larger rocks away from the black hedgehog. He stopped at a strange noise that came out an awkward gurgle. He looked over at it, giving his arms a moment to recover, before it tried again. "You….helping…me?" It croaked weakly.

"You can talk?" Sonic looked down at it in shock, for a moment stunned out of his exhaustion. It barely nodded, then weakly repeated the question. "Yes. I am helping you." The blue hedgehog grunted, pushing his hands under a particularly heavy piece.

"But you…I…attacked you…" The black hedgehog coughed, curling up half-heartedly.

Sonic staggered as he shoved the rock away. "And if you do it again, then it's a mistake I'll live with." He grunted, hefting another out of the way. "Or possibly die with." He added. "Right now, I don't know what to think of you."

The dark hedgehog didn't speak again and instead went limp, offering strained breathing every now and again, proving it was still alive. Sonic staggered backwards and fell heavily against the wall as he stared at the imposing mound of rubble in front of him. He lowered himself to the floor, his quills leaving light scratches on the concrete wall, as he buried his face in his hands.

"Leave."

He looked up at the scratchy voice. "What?"

"Leave. You…cannot…free…" It trailed off again. Sonic was starting to wonder if dramatic trail-offs were mandatory for someone buried under rubble.

"I'm going to get you out from under there." He answered quickly. _Just don't know when._

"Why?"

"Why?" Sonic repeated, looking at the dark hedgehog, who still hadn't turned to him. All he could see was the top of its head.

"Why are you trying to save me?" It was the first complete sentence he'd heard from the other hedgehog. And for some reason, it was the completeness that hit Sonic hard.

He'd horribly maimed it…no, not it. Him.

He'd horribly maimed him on multiple occasions without a second thought. He'd never thought it to be sentient until now. Before, it was some incomplete, patched together creature. Now it was a sentient, complete hedgehog. All because it had uttered a complete sentence.

A horrible stone fell in Sonic's stomach and he swallowed. "Because I got you into that mess. And no one deserves to suffer." He whispered.

* * *

I'm very fond of this clip. I don't know what it is about it, but something feels so complete about it.

Anyway, if you like the way this sounds, then tell me and I might post the story!


	4. Constant Threat

Another idea. I really like this. I might end up posting it, good reception or not.

* * *

 **Constant threat**

 _Three years._

 _Three years since they blackmailed me. Three years since I've been forced to their dirty work. Three years since I've had to be so damn careful during all my missions._

 _I know Amy can take care of Tails, and I know he can take care of himself. But G.U.N. promised that the second I disobeyed, they'd blow him off the face of the planet, no second chances, no matter where he was. They promised they'd find him. They told me they had their ways._

 _I'm never off-duty. I never get a break from this deal. 24/7, every month of every year for three years. They've kept my hands chained, my feet too. But I value Tails' life more than any ten of theirs. So I listen._

 _So I obey._

 _But someday, there'll be an opening. I know there will._

 _A Chance for Tails to escape. A chance for me to be free._

 _A chance for him to be free._

XXX

The blue hedgehog leaned against the concrete wall, listening to the briefing through half-closed ears. He was barely listening. Shadow was going to give him an earful anyway, why pay attention the first time if you were only going to be told again in a much quicker fashion anyway?

He stifled another yawn as the briefing droned on and on. He could tell-even in his half-awake state that the presenter was quickly losing everyone else as well, including the people who were normally most attentive. He could see even Shadow staring at the wall absentmindedly. Hopefully the briefer would get the message soon enough and he could launch into another boring mission.

His crowd's lack of interest was finally addressed, and they were dismissed. Sonic pushed off the wall and started towards the hall. Heavy clangs sounded behind him, telling him he was being pursued, but he didn't speed up. "Did you catch all that?"

"You know I didn't." Sonic yawned in response.

The dark hedgehog glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You know I value Tails' life as much as you do, apparently more, judging by how little you seem to care." He snapped.

Sonic bristled, snarling slightly. "As long as I comply, I don't have to like what I'm doing, and I'm entitled to express it however I want so long as I do what I'm told." He hissed back, striding forward faster.

Shadow jogged to catch up with him, before slowing down to a fast walk. "So what stupid task have we been assigned this time?"

"Actually, a small group of us have been assigned to go after Eggman."

Sonic grunted. "And I'm not one of them."

"Actually," A blue ear twitched with barely suppressed interest. "it's you and me."

"I'm sorry? They're putting me on exciting mission against Eggman? Either they're trying to get me or him killed." Sonic said, starting to grin. Shadow studied his face curiously. "What?"

"Just been a long time since I've seen you smile. Kinda prefer it to my scowl on your face." He answered, looking forward again.

Sonic stopped where he was for a moment, staring at the other hedgehog, feeling like he'd been slapped. Had the threat of Tails dying constantly hanging over his head really destroyed him so much? He looked down at his shoes. They were supposed to be G.U.N. issue, but he'd destroyed them within three seconds of wearing them, so it had taken them weeks of studying his personal shoes to create ones that could stand up to the friction of running at supersonic speeds, but they looked almost the same as the standard ones. He, Shadow and Rouge were the only ones not in standard G.U.N. uniform. Rouge because they didn't bother to re-model a uniform to fit her and her wings (though both Sonic and Shadow had privately agreed that there was likely a completely different reason), and Sonic and Shadow because the speeds they ran at would likely rip the uniform to shreds. They didn't need it anyway.

Was G.U.N. beating him? Were they beating everything that made him, him out of him with the threat of Tails' life?

The crowd parted around him, and it took Shadow a moment to realize the other was gone. "Sonic? You OK?" He asked, coming back to stand next to the other curiously.

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "Yea. Fine." He started forward again. "Just a bit of a reality check." He murmured.

Shadow shrugged, grunting. "Whatever. Let's just go get the rest of the details. And for the love of Chaos, _pay attention_ this time."

Sonic snickered, making Shadow look back at him in surprise again. "Oh, trust me, this is one that I'll probably enjoy…"

* * *

Before someone destroys me about these two being out of character, Sonic's been under a lot of pressure to keep Tails safe, so he's kinda been forced to leave his humor behind, like mentioned, and he and Shadow have been partnered up (he's been tossed into Team dark) so they got to know each other a bit better.

All of this and more would be explained in the story.

Like what you see? Review and I'll be more likely to post it!


	5. Brothers in Arms

So here's a story that will definitely be happening. It's a storified version of an RP with Sonikku91.

The RP itself is currently over 375 pages long, so this story is gonna GO. AND GO.

So it's literally going to be me taking the RP, adding a few lines to make it flow better, fix a few plot errors, etc.

My own personal touch. Along the way, I'll note who's RPing who in each chapter. But here's the opening scene. Get hyped, because I love the plot. S. Multiple. I'm already guaranteeing at least 2 books, the first one's roughly 150 pages of RP, but I'm not sure if the story will be longer or shorter yet. But here's the opening to the first one.

* * *

 **Brothers in Arms**

A blue and peach chest heaved violently, sweat dripped off his form, as he panted heavily, sucking in air. Sonic was as tense as it got, his quills raised dangerously, emerald eyes narrowed, as he stared at his nemesis. "Don't think this is over, pal." He spat, lifting a hand to point at his most hated enemy. "You may have the upper hand, but I'll wipe that smug look off your face! Er..." He trailed off as he realized what he was doing.

"Dammit Sonic! It's hot out and I'm not going to watch you shout at another pathetic excuse for a puddle until we find somewhere I'm not being roasted alive in!"

And exactly who he was travelling with. He gave a dry swallow and glared venomously at the tiny, pathetic, muddy excuse for drinking water. "Yea, laugh it up." He muttered at his reflection.

"SONIC. I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE AT THIS RATE." His traveling partner paused. "Screw it. For all I know I'm shouting at a cactus."

Sonic shook his head, finally turning away from the water. "You're not hallucinating again, Shadow. Promise."

"So you were actually yelling at a puddle?" A red-streaked and sweat-matted brow rose questioningly.

The blue hedgehog sighed heavily. "Yes, I was."

"…I should be mocking you."

"And I thank you for not."

"Hnn." Sonic wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a "you're welcome" or not. Shadow shook his head and wiped his brow to keep the sweat from dripping into his eyes. "Why did I let you drag me into the deepest pit of Hell anyway?" His voice had lost its bite, and Sonic was painfully reminded that Shadow was suffering a lot more than he was in this heat.

They'd been racing around the desert of Mazuri for the entire day looking for a Chaos Emerald, or even something to drink. They hadn't found anything worth drinking since this time yesterday, and they were both suffering from it. Shadow's dark pelt had him suffering from what Sonic was convinced was mild heat stroke, while Sonic was the one sprinting around to nearby villages asking for any news of the Chaos Emeralds or a place to find water.

They'd quickly discovered that running through a desert in the middle of the dry season without first checking the weather was the fastest way to wear out supersonic hedgehogs. Sonic swallowed dryly before answering. "Because Tails was asked to speak at a science conference, Metal Sonic's gathering the emeralds, Egghead's been quiet for too long, and I promised you could have this one." He snagged Shadow's arm, only slightly surprised the other didn't immediately pull it away, and started walking. "C'mon, there should at least be some caves a bit further this way. At least we can get out of the sun, maybe there'll be a spring inside." He started walking, not finding the energy to run.

"Faker, you are going to owe me a lot more than one emerald." Shadow answered bitterly, allowing himself to be towed along a little bit.

"Yea, yea." Sonic was barely listening at this point. He couldn't find the energy to rise to Shadow's biting taunts. That, and he was too busy feeling guilty for dragging the dark hedgehog into such a place he was so clearly not built for. Sonic was struggling in the heat, which mean Shadow was suffering. Black pelts weren't the best for heat.

Shadow finally pulled his arm from Sonic's grip and walked on his own, reminding himself that he'd actually signed up for this. He'd been the only one available, and the best person there was to find the emeralds. With the possible exception of Rouge. She was good at finding the gems. But Shadow's ability to track and pinpoint Chaos Signatures made him invaluable when it came to tracking the elusive gems.

Didn't make the heat any more bearable though.

* * *

I know I didn't give you much plot to work with, but I just wanna throw this out here as a preview for what's to come.

I RPed Shadow, Sonikku91 Rped Sonic.

That's staying the the whole story. I'm always RPing Shads, she's always RPing Sonic. Other characters switch around a little bit.


End file.
